


Selfish Passion

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Edgeplay, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: A little PWP between G and the Hannas





	Selfish Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wrist/ankle restraints square on my Kink Bingo 2019 card.

Sam pulled back from his wife as she finished coming, cock still hard and slick. He turned to his partner, who lay beside Michelle, wrists cuffed to the headboard. Callen was eyeing Sam’s cock eagerly, legs spread wide in blatant invitation. His cock was hard too and Sam was sure he must be desperate to get off. Sam had already come once, the first time he’d fucked his partner, but he hadn’t let Callen come then. Instead he’d had to lie there, unable to touch himself, while Sam had devoted himself to Michelle, getting her off multiple times until he’d been hard again and had fucked her through a final orgasm.

“You ready for this?” Sam asked, gripping his cock tightly as he shifted to kneel between Callen’s legs.

“Please,” Callen moaned, tilting his hips upwards, feet planted on the bed, in a bid for relief.

Sam smirked down at him, but didn’t wait any longer, positioning himself to push inside hard. Callen cried out, not in pain, but pleasure. He was slick and stretched from the earlier fucking and Sam slid inside in one stroke, grunting with satisfaction. Fucking Callen was a completely different experience to fucking Michelle, but Sam loved them both equally.

After only a few thrusts, Sam decided he wanted something different and pulled out again.

“Sam!” Callen whined as he withdrew.

“Quit yer bitchin’ and turn over,” Sam ordered him with a hard slap to one hip.

Callen gasped at the slap, but did as he was ordered, with Sam helping him reposition himself so that his restraints weren’t tangled and he was comfortable on his knees.

“Let me see you work that ass on my cock,” Sam told him with a slap to the ass this time, pushing his dick back into Callen as he said it.

Callen moaned, but did as he was told, starting to move his ass on Sam’s cock, pushing backwards with his hips. Sam grunted in satisfaction, hands on Callen’s hips to encourage his movements. They quickly got a rhythm going, the sounds of their sex filling the room as their bodies worked together in the search for pleasure.

Sam got lost in the moment, thrusting faster and harder, reaching for the edge. He was grunting loudly with each thrust, watching his cock plunging into Callen’s ass and then pulling out again. Callen was making noise as well, knowing that Sam liked to hear him. 

There was a primal need driving Sam as he worked towards his orgasm, until eventually he shoved in deep and held Callen tightly in place, yelling loudly in release as his hips stuttered through his climax. Callen was moaning beneath him, body shaking as Sam held onto him.

When he was done, Sam pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, still breathing hard. Gentle hands soothed his skin and he looked up into Michelle’s face as she bent to kiss him softly in the aftermath. Then she was moving towards Callen and Sam watched her release his wrists, before guiding him onto his side on the bed. 

Sam could see his partner’s cock was purple and slick with pre-come and he winced a little, though he knew Callen liked being kept on edge. Michelle settled in front of him, gently gripping his cock with one hand and lowering her mouth over the head. Callen gave a loud moan at that, one hand touching Michelle’s cheek gently, but he didn’t move.

Michelle’s hand came up to cover Callen’s on her face and she began to bob her head, sucking his cock fast and dirty. It was enough to make Callen moan constantly and his hand fell away to grip at the sheets instead. Sam continued to watch as Michelle worked him expertly, until Callen was coming with a shout as loud as Sam’s had been.

Sam’s breathing had returned to normal, so he moved up behind Callen, arms around his partner as he took his turn at recovering from the intensity of his orgasm. Michelle leaned forward and Sam kissed her again, Callen pressed between their bodies. He moaned again and pressed his ass back against Sam’s groin, while lowering his head to mouth at Michelle’s breast.

Sam broke the kiss to chuckle. “Someone’s greedy today,” he commented.

“Nah, I’m down for the count,” Callen said. “But you two are still irresistible.”

Michelle laughed at his comment and then sighed. “I need a nap,” she said. “What about you boys?”

Callen yawned loudly, making her and Sam both laugh. “Guess that answers that question,” Sam observed. “Let’s nap.”

Callen didn’t bother replying, just shifted around on the bed so that he had a pillow beneath his head, pulling Michelle closer when he was done. Sam took the hint and got comfortable behind him and they all exchanged kisses before settling down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a paraphrase of a quote from Alexander Dumas: "Love is the most selfish of all the passions."


End file.
